Harry potter's Watcher
by Matt15086
Summary: Summer of the 6th year...Harry is out for a walk in the park near his house while he comes upon something that he never knew was believable. A vampire named Aaron wants his life,to make him, her husband of the dead. She will even follow him to Hogwarts.
1. Start

Harry was walking down an alley that looked dark and deserted. No one was around that he could spot. Muggle's were asleep at this hour as he figured because no lights were on in any of the houses. It was summer of his 6th year. He hated his life...his scar...his teacher Snape. The only thing he had treasured was his friends.  
  
Something flew in the air as Harry Potter sat down on a bench looking at his wand. Harry turned around to see what had flown. But Harry saw nothing. He never had believed in those stories where vampires had come to suck your blood. Muggle's had been seen on the news and there pictures were on the TV's. Most of them were missing.  
  
"That's a load of crap." Harry laughed.  
  
Something then flew past his hair leaving blood. Harry touched his hair then he took it back very quickly and saw blood on his fingers.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry whispered.  
  
Harry got up from the bench looking all around while pointing his wand in every direction. No one was outside from what he could see.  
  
"Looking for someone?" A woman vampire said while it stood behind Harry.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
"I want you." The Woman vampire answered.  
  
Her black silky clothes amazed Harry as if he was hypnotized by the sexy woman vampire with black hair. Her teeth were like a Vampire's teeth, Harry had examined.  
  
The woman vampire began, "My name is Aaron. I've been looking for you. For a long time."  
  
Harry raised his wand while screaming "SADORA!"  
  
A flash of white came out of the wand and almost hit Aaron but she dodged it quickly. Aaron was behind Harry closely to his neck. Harry didn't have anytime to think before she almost bit him. But when he realized it he moved away quickly.  
  
"You're never going to get me you know." Harry explained.  
  
"Your mine!" Aaron screamed while her black long hair went up in the air and went down to her shoulders.  
  
Harry started running not stopping one bit. He remembered something that scared Vampires away. But he wasn't about to use what a Muggle used to get rid of vampires. He was tougher then that. Harry yelled while pointing the wand at the Aaron who was running, "SADORA!"  
  
He missed again.  
  
"Damn!" Harry screamed.  
  
His heart was beating very fast. He was almost to the Dudley's house now. Aaron was running catching up to him closer and closer. Harry could then feel Aaron's silky black dress touch his leg. He had to get away from her before he bit him. He didn't want to become a vampire. He would miss Ron and Hermione. Hermione that's it he thought. He thought of Hermione as he was running to his house.  
  
"Let me in!" Harry screamed.  
  
Harry saw Aaron coming closer. His eyes grew big and didn't want what was about to happen to him.  
  
Inside Dudley came ran and woke up his parents.  
  
"Harry is outside Mommy! He snuck out again!" Dudley screamed in their ears.  
  
Mr. Dursley got up followed by Mrs. Dursley and they went downstairs to the door.  
  
"Let me in!" Harry screamed.  
  
Aaron was close. Harry could again feel her silky black dress up to his leg. Her hair was on his chest. She had her teeth by his neck ready for the bite. Mr. Dursley turned on the porch light.  
  
"AH!" Aaron screamed while heading for the dark street.  
  
"I will get you Harry Potter! You will be mine!" Aaron screamed while turning into a bat and flying off.  
  
Mr. Dursley opened the door and Harry fell onto the porch since he was huddled up against the door.  
  
"What's your problem?" Mr. Dursley screamed.  
  
"You woke us up in the middle of the night for heavens sake!" Mrs. Dursley began with a mean look on her face.  
  
"Go up and get into bed!" Mr. Dursley screamed again.  
  
Harry ran up to his bedroom not looking back. He turned on his lamp and got into bed not looking at the window. But when he did he saw Aaron staring at him. Fixed on him; not even moving.  
  
"I WILL get you." Aaron whispered to him through the window.  
  
Harry turned away while he turned the lamp on brighter which filled most of the room with light. Harry held his wand and went to sleep as Aaron flew away. 


	2. Strange Dreams

Harry awoke the next morning to Hedwig's screams. His wand was still in his hands from the night before and he couldn't believe that he saw a vampire.  
  
"Yeah I'll let you out Hedwig." Harry answered to the screams.  
  
Harry's lamp was off and his curtains were totally shut.  
  
"That's strange." Harry said looking around the room.  
  
Suddenly Aaron was there standing next to him. They were looking face to face. Aaron then stepped up to him, while Harry was looking at him. Her red lip stick she had put on her tender lips touched his lips. Aaron's black hair was going down his shoulders as Harry was kissing her like mad. But then without warning Aaron bit Harry in the neck.  
  
"AH!" Harry awoke again.  
  
His lamp was on, the curtains were wide open. Harry looked at his neck and saw that there were no marks on his neck.  
  
Harry whispered, "Phew, It was just a dream."  
  
Harry ran down stairs to find the Dursley's at breakfast. Dudley was happily eating his beacon while Mrs. Dursley was cooking pancakes. Mr. Dursley was reading the newspaper as usual. An Owl flew in the window holding a letter that was address to Harry Potter.  
  
"Get that Owl out of here!" Mr. Dursley screamed.  
  
Harry caught the owl on his shoulder and opened the letter as he read in his mind.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
It seems once again you have used your wand in the Muggle world. If you do this again your wand will be taken away forever.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The wand watchers  
_  
"Hm...That's odd." Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry what's the matter now?" Mrs. Dursley asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry answered.  
  
The day went by quickly. It was time for Harry to go to bed. Harry ran upstairs and turned on his lamp and closed the door to write a letter to Hermione.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm having these weird dreams. I met a vampire last night and she wants me to become her husband. The vampires name is Aaron, she is nice but I don't want to turn into a vampire. Please help!  
  
Love your boyfriend,  
  
Harry  
_  
_P.S. See you at Hogwarts  
_  
Harry went asleep with the lamp on.  
  
Aaron was suddenly beside him and lifted him off the bed. She got him awake and this time she had pink lip stick on her tender lips. She started kissing him while Harry had his arms around her neck. She was kissing him. She went down to his neck and bit it.  
  
"AH!" Harry awoke with his lamp on screaming.  
  
No one was in the room. Just him. But then he saw Aaron in his window. She was standing in mid air. Just looking at him; not moving. Harry was too afraid to even move. But he didn't want her to come in the room because he was already attached to Hermione which was his only girlfriend.  
  
Aaron then suddenly flew away. Harry went back to sleep trying not to even have a dream. It was to hard though.  
  
Aaron appeared at his side, they were in a house, a black house, and they were also lying in a red bed. Not naked. But they were kissing.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed again. It was morning finally.  
  
He was going to go to Hogwarts today since he had already bought all of his supplies. Harry was looking at his parents pictures. He remembered when he was a baby and Voldemort had attacked.  
  
Harry packed his things and left. 


	3. Encountering Aaron on the train

Harry potter was at Platform 9 ¾ when it was 9am. He saw his girlfriend, Hermione waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Hermione ran to him once she saw him go through the gate.  
  
She hugged and kissed him.  
  
"Did you get my letter?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. I did. We are going to have to be extra careful when we go to Hogwarts." Hermione explained.  
  
"By the way where's Ron?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Harry didn't anyone tell you? He was murdered." Hermione said looking sad.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. His best friend in the whole wide world was murdered just before they went to Hogwarts. Harry then saw Ginny go through the gate looking sad. She saw Harry and ran over to hug him with tears running down her eyes.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here Harry." She said while hugging him.  
  
"How did Ron die?" Harry asked.  
  
"We found him in our house. He was in his bed. A-A vampire bit him Harry." Ginny explained.  
  
Harry pounded on a trashcan right next to them.  
  
"She did it!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone on the platform was looking at him.  
  
"Who did it Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked while walking over.  
  
"Aaron did it." Harry explained.  
  
"Who's Aaron?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione interrupted, "Harry encountered a vampire who wants Harry to be her husband."  
  
The Train whistled for everyone to get on the train.  
  
"Come on Harry maybe we can get a compartment so the three of us can sit in it." Ginny began. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny left Draco standing there not say a word. Once they were inside the train they had to sit in the very back as usual. Neville came by and noticed there was a spot next to Ginny and he sat down.  
  
"So Harry tell us who you encountered?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well...She has black hair that goes down to her shoulders, wears red or pink lip stick, and has a black silky dress. And that's pretty much all I know." Harry explained.  
  
"Who is Harry talking about Ginny?" Neville whispered to her.  
  
"Harry saw a vampire last night." Ginny whispered back.  
  
The train started to move across the country. The candy cart came around and the group got Chocolate frogs to munch on. Hermione was laying her head on Harry's shoulder while falling asleep. Harry got closer to Hermione so she'd feel more comfortable.  
  
"Harry I didn't know you and Hermione were going out?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yeah we are. We hooked up at the end of the 6th year." Harry answered.  
  
Harry kissed Hermione on her head and she smiled at the kiss while she was asleep.  
  
"So tell us more about the vampire Harry." Ginny asked him.  
  
Harry started to say while looking at his wand. But then he looked at Hogwarts. It was getting darker and darker. Harry saw Aaron running towards the train.  
  
"That's her!" Harry screamed.  
  
Everyone in the train compartment ran towards Harry window. Hermione awoke seeing Aaron outside running. Aaron jumped on the train and punched through the window trying to grab at Harry.  
  
"Harry you're mine!" Aaron screamed.  
  
Ginny then kicked Aarons arm but Aaron still held onto the train. Ginny's eyes widened as she saw Aaron's teeth were like a vampires teeth. Everyone from the train then looked out there windows but with the windows shut to see what was going on in the compartment.  
  
Hermione saw Aaron and wanted to kick her ass for almost killing her boyfriend, Harry. Hermione then broke another part of the window and crawled out onto the side of the train.  
  
"HEY! YOU! IF YOU MESS WITH MY BOYFRIEND THEN I KICK YOUR ASS." Hermione yelled while holding onto one side of the train and holding her wand in the other.  
  
Her brown hair was blowing in the wind. Draco looked out the window of his compartment to see Hermione outside and saw another lady who must have been who Harry was talking about.  
  
Hermione shouted, "SADORA!"  
  
The beam missed Aaron and this time her head poked through the window trying to get Harry.  
  
"Watch out!" Neville screamed.  
  
Aaron bit Neville's neck and blood gushed out on the floor. Harry looked down to see that Neville had two teeth marks. After a couple of minutes Neville got up with Vampire teeth and went to Aaron's side.  
  
"He is my slave!" Aaron cried.  
  
"But you Harry, will be my husband!" Aaron screamed.  
  
Neville was flying outside and turned his attention to Hermione. Hermione knew now that Neville was a vampire.  
  
Hermione yelled, "SADORA!"  
  
The beam hit Neville since he was so clumsy not to get away. Neville turned into a bat and flew away. Hermione stood towards Aaron.  
  
"Now it's your time to go away." Hermione whispered.  
  
"SADORA!" Hermione screamed while pointing at her.  
  
The beam missed but Hermione then decided the only thing she had to do was to use a Muggle's tool. A flashlight. Hermione grabbed one from her pocket and shined it in Aaron's face.  
  
Aaron screamed, "MY EYES! MY EYES!"  
  
Aaron's skin started to bubble but Aaron quickly flew away. Harry saw Hermione and she climbed back into the window. Ginny was scared out of her wits at what she had just encountered. Draco ran into the compartment looking at them and then Hermione. He couldn't believe that a flash light would do the trick. But it did.  
  
"What are you staring at Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." Draco said in an evil voice and went back to his compartment."  
  
Harry then sat Hermione down and they started kissing each other hard on the lips while there hands were over each other. The train was getting closer to Hogwarts as they continued kissing. 


	4. Meeting with Dumbledore

The train stopped in the Hogwarts train station. Hagrid was waiting for the first years to get off the train. Harry and Hermione had changed into their robes, while Ginny was talking to one of her friends. Crabbe and Goyle were really nasty to the first years as they would get off the train.  
  
"Hope you have a nice time at Hogwarts. The Boogie monster will get you." Goyle cried and made scary faces at the first years who looked utterly scared.  
  
Hermione walked up to Goyle, "Why don't you leave the poor little first years alone?"  
  
"How about why don't you keep out of our business." Crabbe began while standing next to Goyle.  
  
Hermione scowled at Goyle as she went off the train, followed by Harry and Ginny.  
  
"HEY HARRY AND HERMIONE!" Hagrid screamed happily while waving.  
  
"I see you got a new batch of first years." Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah but I'm sure they'll do alright." Hagrid yelled across while the first years were talking.  
  
Hagrid then went over to ask them a question.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Ginny looked down at the ground starting to cry and then she spoke, "He's dead. He got bitten by a vampire."  
  
Hagrid, "hm...I've dealt with those you call Vampires. I met one while I was going to Diagon Alley. He was a very quiet man. He didn't like to talk much either." Hagrid explained.  
  
Harry just stood there looking amazed. He and Hermione were holding hands.  
  
"Must be off then; got to get these new first years into the boats and head off for the sorting." Hagrid began.  
  
"Bye." Harry and Hermione both yelled.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ginny ran up to the front door when there stood professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Come with me...Miss Granger and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore spoke.  
  
Harry and Hermione left Ginny. Dumbledore got to the wall and pointed his wand on a brick. The wall opened revealing a staircase that all three of them went up. Dumbledore sat in his chair reading the Daily Prophet which was on the table beside him.  
  
"I see you made it on the Muggle news Harry." Dumbledore began.  
  
"I did?" Harry questioned looking amazed.  
  
"Yes you did and I am not very pleased." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Oh." Harry answered.  
  
"Let's see you've gotten two wizard warning's about using your wand while being occupied in a Muggle area." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But professor...there was no one out on the street except for me and the vampire." Harry answered.  
  
"I know...But someone did see you because they reported it." Dumbledore spoke while holding the Daily prophet.  
  
"But I had no other choice if I didn't she was going to get me!" Harry screamed while slamming his hands on the desk.  
  
"Likely story Mr. Potter." Snape Interrupted as he came into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked while scowling at him.  
  
"Don't be alarmed. Miss Granger." Snape laughed.  
  
"As I was saying; Miss Granger also has gotten herself into trouble. On the train she tried to kill a vampire but instead it bit Neville." Dumbledore screamed.  
  
"I was trying to save Harry!" Hermione cried.  
  
Hermione then put her head on Harry's shoulders while crying.  
  
"We just have to be extra careful this year. None of the students want to be around him because they would get bitten." Snape explained.  
  
"I'm going to stick with Harry all the way!" Hermione screamed while scowling with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
"Fine go ahead Miss Granger. But when you turn into a vampire don't come crawling." Snape sniggered.  
  
"Anything else?" Harry asked looking frustrated.  
  
"No you may go." Dumbledore answered back.  
  
Harry and Hermione left the room. The Sorting was over so they went back to the commons to greet everyone.  
  
"Password?" The fat lady asked.  
  
"I don't have the new password Hermione." Harry whispered.  
  
But just to there relief Ginny arrived.  
  
"Fat old humper dink." Ginny screamed.  
  
The portrait opened and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went inside. Ginny was going upstairs to the dormitory. While looking around no one was in sight. Harry and Hermione sat on the new couch and started to make out. There lips touching one another's. Hermione put on lip stick.  
  
"I love you Hermione." Harry said while French kissing her.  
  
"I love you to Harry." Hermione replied while French kissing him.  
  
After they made out for 10 minutes they both went up to bed and went to sleep.  
  
While Harry was in bed he looked out the window. He then saw Aaron.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" asked Peter who had gotten transferred to this school.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said while staring at Aaron.  
  
Harry went closer and closer to Aaron. Harry opened the window and let Aaron in. Peter went to bed while Aaron made her move and started to kiss Harry. Her black long hair which was down to her shoulders was around his. Her arms were around his neck; her red lip stick was touching his lips. Her black silky dress covered his legs as she pulled him closer. Harry then realized what was happening and kicked her.  
  
"You!" Aaron screamed.  
  
Peter, and the other's woke up. They all shined there flashlights on Aaron.  
  
"MY EYES!" Aaron cried.  
  
Aaron turned into a bat and flew away.  
  
"Was that just a vampire?" Peter whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said not wanting any more of this.  
  
Harry got out his photo album of his parents from his suitcase while the others crawled back into bed.  
  
"I wish you were hear right now mum and dad. I could really use your help." Harry thought.  
  
Harry's eyes swelled up in tears as he started to cry but laid the book down on his desk instead and went to bed trying not to think of Aaron but he was trying to think of Hermione. 


	5. Gone potion?

The sun shined in the window at 6:00am in the morning at Hogwarts. Harry went to his suitcase to get out what he would need for his first class which was potions with professor Snape. Harry walked down the stairs while looking at Hermione who was waiting for him at the bottom.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" She asked.  
  
"Not so well." Harry answered back.  
  
Ginny came up to Harry and Hermione...while Collin was getting his camera.  
  
"Smile!" Collins yelled while pointing the camera at Harry, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
There was a flash from the camera and out came a picture which had Harry Hermione and Ginny looking confused.  
  
"Didn't you know that they started a new thing this year?" Collins smiled.  
  
"What?" Harry, Hermione and Ginny asked.  
  
"They say since of the vampire incidents we get to go in groups of 4 or 5 to our classes." Collins explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Collin walked down to the Dungeon's together for the potions class. They got to the door to see that there was a group of kids waiting at the door. Harry could then feel something fly past his hair.  
  
"What was that!?" Harry screamed.  
  
Everyone looked at him thinking he was some kind of weirdo.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Harry your bleeding!" Ginny looked at his hand while yelling.  
  
Collin took a picture.  
  
"COLLIN!" Hermione screamed looking frustrated beyond belief.  
  
"Harry." A voice cried in the ceiling.  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione got up while looking around.  
  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came forward to Harry. "What's the matter Potter? A troll got your tongue." Draco chuckled.  
  
"Shut up Draco!" Hermione yelled.  
  
The voice from the upper ceiling began again, "Harry come with me! Into the lower Dungeon! COME!" The voice screamed.  
  
The students all stared at the group.  
  
"Who's that?" Peter whispered.  
  
A figure appeared out of the other side of the Dungeon where everyone was looking at. Neville was there with a red robe and vampire teeth.  
  
"AH!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Stay calm!" Snape screamed while peeking through the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Snape questioned while coming out of the door.  
  
Neville began, "I want Harry to come with me to meet his new wife!" Screamed Neville.  
  
Harry got out his wand while the others were getting out there's. Snape held his wand while watching Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Collin, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle huddle in a group pointing their wands at Neville.  
  
"Indestrucivulay!" The group yelled.  
  
The blue beam hit Neville in the leg and Green blood came out of his leg.  
  
"I thought there was suppose to be red blood." Snape observed while his eye's grew wider.  
  
Neville got up while holding his leg.  
  
"You hurt me!" Neville screamed while clutching his leg and green blood coming out of it.  
  
Neville flew towards Ginny but Harry shielded her from Neville. Neville was going to bite Harry in the leg but Harry suddenly kicked his nose. Green blood came out of that.  
  
"Maybe today for class I should teach you how to make a potion that a vampire would drink and then they'd die." Snape whispered in fear.  
  
They nodded.  
  
They all ran into the classroom while Snape was left out in the Dungeons with Neville. Neville held his nose and his leg. Snape then ran inside.  
  
"Ok everyone I'm going to teach you how to make a potion that gets rid of vampires. The potion is called Gone." Snape explained.  
  
Snape paused for a minute then began, "Everyone take notes!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Collin started taking notes while Snape put in Pink liquid, Red liquid which turned into bright reddish pink. He then put in a touch of Blue liquid. That made the potion a blueish reddish color. Snape then up from his desk while the students started to crowd around the door.  
  
"Take this Harry." Snape began while handing the potions to Harry.  
  
Harry then opened the door while looking at Neville who was struggling.  
  
"Drink this." Harry laughed.  
  
Neville didn't see Harry laughed so he drank it up. Neville was putting his hands around his throat while choking.  
  
"You messed with my mouth!" Neville cried.  
  
Neville's legs started to disappear; his body was then going down. His eyes turned to liquid and disappeared. Harry's eyes widened as Green blood trickled on the floor.  
  
"Excellent." Snape laughed while standing at the door.  
  
"Potter you have passed the first test. Even though I thought your girlfriend Miss. Granger would pass it. But I thought you could be capable." Snape explained.  
  
Everyone stared at Hermione while she was hiding next to Harry. Hermione's face turned red.  
  
"Get on to your next class!" Snape yelled.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Collin went to there next class which was Defense against the Dark arts class. 


	6. Hermione gets bitten

Defense against the dark arts class went by so quickly then the rest of the day. Harry, Hermione, Ginny where in the Griffindor common room. They were reading about Mystical creatures that could fight vampires and kill them. But so far no luck at all. Hermione then came up upon a vampire that looked sort of like Draco.  
  
"UGH!" Hermione yelled then slammed the book shut.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just saw a picture of what looked like my ex but really wasn't." Hermione explained.  
  
"Your Ex?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yeah Draco Malfoy...remember I went out with him in the 5th year?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh Yeah." Harry said.  
  
Hermione then ran up to her bed and sat there crying. Ginny went up following her but there was a Griffindor girl blocking the entrance.  
  
"She needs time alone...So why don't you just run along." The Griffindor girl glared.  
  
Hermione sat crying on her bed with the window open and the moon shining on her. Aaron glided in and sat beside her.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Aaron spoke.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Aaron with her black hair down to her shoulders.  
  
"GO away!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"I can make it all better. Just let me bite you and all your problems will go away." Aaron explained.  
  
Hermione stared at Aaron while crying. Aaron then put her hand on Hermione's head lifting it towards her. Hermione didn't even care anymore that Aaron was a vampire. Now Hermione thought of Aaron as her mom.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit Honey." Aaron whispered.  
  
Aaron reached her mouth on Hermione's neck and bit it.  
  
"AH!" Hermione whispered.  
  
Hermione hugged her new mother.  
  
"Good girl." Aaron whispered.  
  
"Thanks mommy." Hermione hugged Aaron.  
  
Then suddenly Hermione went down on Aaron's shoulders and started to turn into a vampire.  
  
"Just relax and let it sink in." Aaron whispered.  
  
Hermione was done turning into a vampire.  
  
Aaron asked, "Want your hair to be like mine sweetheart?"  
  
Hermione answered, "Yes mother."  
  
Aaron got out a brush and started brushing her hair straight. Then Aaron hugged her new daughter and they both flew off.  
  
Harry entered the room 20 minutes later to see if Hermione was finished crying.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione came out of the shadows with her brown hair straightened, her silky black dress was on her, and her vampire teeth shown.  
  
"Oh no!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Come and live with me and my new mother Harry!" Hermione cried.  
  
Aaron then came out of the shadows by Hermione. They were both wearing the same outfit. They had the same red lip stick on.  
  
"Now Harry I took your girlfriend and she became my daughter. Why wont u be my husband. You could have sex with both of us everyday." Aaron explained.  
  
"I'd rather not." Harry answered back.  
  
Harry then ran out of there and watched Hermione, and Aaron fly away. Tears started to go down his eyes. Ginny came up to him.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hermione is Aaron's daughter. Aaron took Hermione." Harry explained crying on Ginny.  
  
"It's ok Harry." Ginny said while patting his back. "We all thought she was a good friend." Ginny explained.  
  
Ginny paused.  
  
"I've always loved you Harry." Ginny looked embarrassed.  
  
Harry hugged Ginny like mad and started to kiss her. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry while feeling embarrassed still.  
  
"I guess you're my new girlfriend now." Harry said.  
  
"And you're my new boyfriend." Ginny answered back smiling.  
  
They kissed more and more. Harry ran his fingers through Ginny's hair while kissing her. Then he went to bed but left his lamp on so that Hermione and Aaron wouldn't get him. 


	7. The little house

Day came very quickly for Harry. He had a dream that Hermione was still his girlfriend and that Aaron didn't bite her and make Hermione her daughter. But that was done now...Harry had to move on. Harry got up as Peter yelled in his ear.  
  
"Wake up Harry!" Peter yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked as he got up.  
  
"Look what someone left you!" Peter screamed in his ear again.  
  
There sitting in the middle of the room was a big box of candy and a note.  
  
"I wonder who left it." Harry began.  
  
Harry got the box of candy and unwrapped it.  
  
"WOW HARRY GOT CHOCOLATE FROGS!" Peter screamed all hyper.  
  
"Peter shut the hell up!" Harry screamed back at him.  
  
Peter became quiet. Harry read the note.  
  
Hey Harry it's me,  
  
I love you! Big kisses! Hope to see you down in the Common room!  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
Harry read the note then put it in his pocket.  
  
"Well who was it from?" Peter asked.  
  
"None of your business Peter." Harry explained.  
  
Ginny was waiting for Harry in the Common room.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ginny came up to Harry and started to hug him.  
  
"Hey Ginny; Thanks for the chocolate frogs." Harry replied.  
  
"You know the ball is coming up! Who are you going to ask?" Ginny asked while looking embraced.  
  
"You of course!" Harry replied kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Why are we having the ball so early? I thought we had it after Christmas." Harry questioned.  
  
"Well the Professor McGonagall said that we should have it early so we could get it out of the way." Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh." Harry answered.  
  
"Harry I was thinking. Since were almost adults soon and were going to get jobs and maybe people are going to get married. I was wondering if after...well you know." Ginny continued.  
  
"Let me think about it." Harry replied.  
  
Ginny smiled. Harry went off to his Potions class. When Harry got there everyone was inside talking to each other. Harry sat next to Peter who saved him a seat.  
  
"So Where's Hermione?" Peter whispered as Snape got to his desk and started explaining the assignment.  
  
"She got bitten last night." Harry whispered back.  
  
"Mr. Potter, is there something you want to share with us?" Snape asked.  
  
"No sir." Harry replied.  
  
Draco laughed from across the room.  
  
Class was over and Harry walked out when someone's hand came across his neck.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry then got shoved and flew into the back of the dungeon. Harry missed all of his classes while Hermione waited for night. Night was finally now and Hermione flew Harry across into the fields were the train came by to take them to Hogwarts. Aaron was waiting for them in a little house.  
  
"Ah Harry so glad you could join me and my daughter." Aaron began while looking at him.  
  
Her black hair was at her shoulders; both of them had perfectly straight hair and red lip stick on with a black silky dress.  
  
Hermione began, "Come on honey...Why don't you kiss me."  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed. Harry was then suddenly hypnotized by Hermione's new brown straight hair, red lipstick, and silky dress. Hermione was on a red silky bed.  
  
"Come on Harry. Kiss the one you love." Hermione whispered to him.  
  
Aaron just sat watching her daughter greet her new husband.  
  
Hermione pulled Harry closer to him on the bed. Hermione's brown hair started to come around Harry's neck as they lay on the bed. Legs really close together while they were kissing each other.  
  
"I love this." Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry kissed Hermione even more. Hermione then got her vampire teeth ready to bite Harry's neck.  
  
"Here we go." Hermione whispered to him.  
  
Ginny was outside the door but she didn't make a move. Harry was about to get bitten. Ginny got out her wand and then kicked the door open.  
  
"Stop Hermione!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Hermione then looked at Ginny.  
  
"Mother kill her!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ginny saw Aaron running towards her. Hermione was about ready to bite Harry again who was trying to get away. But Hermione then calmed Harry down.  
  
"SADORA!" Ginny yelled.  
  
The burst of white light that came out of her wand hit Aaron and Aaron collided back onto the floor. Ginny then pointed her wand at Hermione.  
  
"No one messes with my boyfriend." Ginny screamed.  
  
Hermione then looked at Ginny and ran up towards her. Harry was stunned and couldn't move because he didn't even want to.  
  
Ginny kicked Hermione in the chest and Hermione fell. Hermione then got back up and punched Ginny. Ginny was struggling with Hermione when Harry came up behind Hermione and punched her in the back of the head.  
  
"AH!" Hermione screeched.  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her away from Hermione. Suddenly Aaron woke from being hit by the spell. Aaron and Hermione started to advance on them. Ginny and Harry hugged each other while they were in one corner of the house. A big BOOM came from outside. And another! And another! Hagrid burst open the door with his boot.  
  
"Come on Harry and Ginny!" Hagrid yelled.  
  
"Hermione?" Hagrid then asked as he looked at Hermione.  
  
As he looked at her she was running up trying to bite him but Hagrid killed Hermione with a cross bow.  
  
"That aught to teach you...You bitch!" Hagrid laughed.  
  
Aaron then saw her daughter fade away into nothing.  
  
"You killed my daughter!" Aaron screeched and flew off.  
  
"Come on Harry and Ginny." Hagrid said too them.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Hagrid rushed out of the house and then it magically blew up! BOOM! wood went everywhere.  
  
"It's not safe for you to here now!" Hagrid yelled.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Hagrid rushed back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Hey professor." Hagrid said.  
  
"I think those two should go to the Wesley's house so they cannot be harmed." Dumbledore explained. Harry and Ginny got on the Hogwarts express to go back to platform 9 3/4. 


	8. The Surprise

The Hogwarts express stopped and the lights gleamed through out the station. Platform 9 1/3 seemed to be deserted and no one was around. Harry and Ginny got out of the train with there luggage and waited for Mrs. Wesley to come and pick them up. No one came. It was just silent.

"Do they know that they were supposed to pick us up?" Harry asked her while holding her close to him.

"I don't know." Ginny responded in a scared voice.

"Welcome Mr. Potter and Mrs. Wesley to your death!" Someone out of the darkness screamed.

Harry didn't recognize who it was.

"Who are you?" Harry screamed.

Ginny started to tremble, "Harry...I think it's you know who."

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry responded.

Voldemort laughed and then came into view. He suddenly was Sirus Black.

"It can't be!" Harry screamed while started to cry.

"Yes Harry it is me." Voldemort said.

Harry pulled out his wand and put Ginny behind him.

"NO Harry!" Ginny yelled.

"I have to face him Ginny." Harry explained while holding his other hand with his wand and pointing it at Voldemort.

The fight has begun!


	9. The Muggle Way

Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes.

Voldemort began, "Why don't we settle this the Muggle way.

"The Muggle Way?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry had seen the Muggle way in many fighting movies his cousin Dudley had watched. Harry dropped his wan and so did Voldemort. Harry ran up to Voldemort and started punching him like mad with furry. Voldemort got out a remote control and opened the floor.

"What is it?" Ginny whispered to him again as Harry stood face to face with Voldemort.

Voldemort then picked up an Uzi and started shooting Harry. Harry saw the bullets and thought that this was the end of him but he suddenly ran like the wind to the other side of platform 9 and ¾. Ginny was crawling on the floor trying to dodge the bullets as she went further and further to the floorboard that was open. She saw a lot of weapons in the floorboard and grabbed what looked like a RPG.

"Woah..."Ginny whispered to her self.

Ginny pointed the RPG at and aimed the little thing at Voldemort then pressed the button.

"Shit!" Ginny screamed.

A rocket went out of the RPG and was heading straight for Voldemort but just as she had screamed shit...Voldemort had noticed the rocket and dodged it.

"Harry! Catch!" Ginny screamed while throwing the RPG with a rocket still inside.

Harry caught the RPG and aimed it at Voldemort and fired. Voldemort could barely dodge it this time. But he did. The gates to platform 9 and ¾ were still closed.

"AH!" Harry screamed while touching his scar.

"I'm going to finish you off!" Voldemort then yelled.

Voldemort grabbed Ginny and threw her against a wall. Her hands caught the wall and stopped. Voldemort came closer to Ginny pointing the Uzi at her. Harry saw this happen but then suddenly stopped. He felt someone tugging on him. He turned around. It was Aaron.

"NO!" He screamed.

Aaron had her hands clutched to his robe and not letting go.

"Finish her off Voldemort!" Aaron screamed.

Voldemort kept getting closer and closer to Ginny who was trembling like an ant that was stepped on. Aaron got Harry closer to him while getting ready for the bite. Ginny saw this happening and she was in anger and she pushed herself off the ground and tackled Voldemort.

"AH!" Voldemort screamed.

Shots from the Uzi flew everywhere. Ginny was ready for a good fight.Ginny ran to the floorboard and grabbed two 9mm pistols and pointed them at Aaron.

"Ready to die bitch?" Ginny asked.

Aaron looked up and saw Ginny pointing two 9mm black pistols at her.

"NO!" Aaron screamed.


End file.
